


Snow in California

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [3]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Corny, Crushes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karaoke, Kissing in the Rain, Long One Shot, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rain, Secret Crush, Snow, Soft Jade, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: When Sikowitz notices that Jade and Cat perform romantic scenes a little too well together, he decides to assign a very special project to do something about it.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 22
Kudos: 212





	Snow in California

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I'm so sorry this one took so long to write! But I worked really hard on it, and I hope you like it. I'm decently satisfied with it myself.
> 
> You know, I didn't realize that the title was a reference to one of Ariana Grande's early songs until I was about halfway through writing the story, so I decided, why not?! And that's how three little Ariana easter eggs ended up hidden in the story. Have fun finding them!
> 
> Finally, I just wanted to say that though I didn't manage to churn this story out before Christmas, it's here now! So I guess it'll be here for next year's Christmas, yeah? x)
> 
> Settle down with some hot chocolate, cookies, and some Christmas music! Happy reading, and happy holidays! I hope you enjoy!

“You like _who?!”_ Tori shrieked.

“Vega, you little-!” I lunged for her throat, but Beck and Andre held me back. I struggled against them, cursing under my breath. “Beck, why on earth would you tell her that?!”

“I’m sorry! It just slipped out of me!” he said.

“Sorry won’t do anything now! Now the biggest mouth at Hollywood Arts knows.” I glared at Tori. She was nonplussed, staring at me with intense disbelief.

“But… wha-? Who? When?” she stammered stupidly. I rolled my eyes and shoved Beck and Andre off my shoulders, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Her hands were gesturing wildly. “You’re not gay!”

I wanted to punch her. How subtly and frustratingly homophobic of her! “Says who?” I hissed. “You don’t know anything about me, Vega, because all you ever pay attention to is yourself.”

“Okay, Jade. What Tori said was rude, but it doesn’t warrant -” Beck began, but I quickly cut him off.

“Look, Vega. I’ll promise not to skin you alive in your sleep tonight if _you_ promise not to breathe a word to anyone,” I said.

“How sweet of you!” she huffed incredulously.

 _“Just promise it!”_ I yelled.

 _“I promise!”_ she yelled back.

 _“Good morning, everybody!_ Why are we yelling?” a voice behind us erupted.

The voice and cadence, as always, made my stomach churn with butterflies. The three of us whipped around to see a beaming Cat, whose arms were open in greeting.

“We’re just, um… excited!” Tori grinned, looking up at me once more. I glared at her wordlessly, pretending to be unbothered by Cat’s presence.

“Ooh, yaay!” Cat clapped her hands excitedly and bounced on her toes. “What’s exciting?”

“Uh, Tori just told us that she wants to have a slumber party this Friday night,” Andre smiled, reaching out and tousling Cat’s hair, much to her delight.

“I am?” Tori exclaimed. Andre gave her a look. “Oh, yeah! I am!” She shot back a look that seemed to say, _Why the heck?_

“Oh my gosh, a _slumber_ party!” She jumped up and down, her joy mounting. Her curly hair bounced and fell across her shoulders, framing her face in an accidentally perfect sort of way. _Why’d she have to be so cute?_ I thought, struggling not to smile.

“Yeah! And since Christmas is coming up, we can make it a _Christmas_ slumber party!” Tori smiled.

“Oh my gosh, oh my _gosh!_ A Christmas slumber party! I love Santa _and_ sleeping!” she squealed. “Am I invited?”

“Of course! We’re all invited!” Tori said, grinning at Andre and Beck, who murmured appreciation, avoiding my eyes.

“Wait, what?!” I said. “I have better things to do on a Friday night!” This was obviously not the case. I just didn’t want to have to spend the night with an overly affectionate Cat. It would be torture.

“Like what? Watching _The Scissoring_ by yourself and wondering why you’re so lonely?” Tori snapped, but she said it with a cheery tone, as if she was tricking anybody. I scowled at her; she returned the look.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Cat’s sweet, dark eyes gazing imploringly into mine. “Won’t you please come, Jadey? We’ll miss you!” 

_Crap, her eyes._ I looked down at her, lost in her gaze for a moment.

“Yeah, we’ll miss you _loads,”_ Tori rolled her eyes, snapping me back to the conversation. I glared at her, and Cat tugged my sleeve again.

 _“Pleaaasey?”_ she begged, giving me her best puppy eyes. Unsurprisingly, I melted. On the inside.

“Ugh, fine. But only if I can bring my favorite movies. And by that, I mean gory ones.” I nonchalantly slipped out of Cat’s grip and made a show of examining my nails. Even though I reveled in Cat’s touch, the pounding in my heart was becoming unbearable.

“Yaaay!” she squealed in celebration. “Slumber party!”

The warning bell was welcome in that moment. I wanted to get away as soon as possible. I stalked wordlessly to Sikowitz’s room, the others in tow.

* * *

“Alright, class!” Sikowitz began, sitting on the stage, coconut in hand. “How is everyone doing this fine AM?”

The class murmured in a chorus of “fine” and “good,” and Sikowitz stared out at us blankly, beaming.

“I’m doing amazing!” Cat declared after several seconds of silence. I nearly choked on my coffee; I knew what was coming.

“Aha!” Sikowitz shot up and hurled the ball he had been concealing behind his back at Cat. She screamed as it bounced harmlessly off her shoulder, falling off her chair.

“Sikowitz!” I scolded. _What am I doing?_ I thought angrily at myself as I jumped up to help her. “Why do you always do that?!”

“Did I die?” Cat squeaked. I dusted her off and helped her up.

“You're fine,” I said.

“You see, Jade? She’s fine!” he said. He had that dumb grin on his face. “And she’s probably just a _teensy_ bit stronger now, too.”

I frowned, more at myself than him. I hated that I hadn’t even thought about it - I had just lunged to help Cat. She had more control over me than I did. And I didn’t like that.

I also didn’t like how the others were giggling amongst themselves, grinning knowingly at me. I gave them dagger eyes; they shut up quickly.

Before I could sit back down, Sikowitz stopped me. “Hold on, Jade. You and Cat. Up onstage.”

We obeyed, and if Cat noticed that our friends were grinning even wider now, she didn’t reveal it.

“Quick improv scene, alright?” Sikowitz planted a chair in the middle of the stage. “It’s the twentieth century. Jade, you are a handsome, bright young man who has been drafted for the war. You are leaving to serve today. Cat, you are Jade’s sweet, attentive, and pregnant wife who must say her last goodbyes to Jade. Go!”

I sat down on the chair and looked down at my lap, sighing ruefully. “Daisy, that breakfast was delicious. I… don’t want to leave. But our country needs me.”

“Oh, Benjamin! Please, don’t go! It’s too dangerous!” Cat cried, taking my hand. “And I’ll be so alone!”

“My love…” The words sounded natural when spoken to her. I stood up, her hand still in mine. “I will return bearing gifts from Germany! And, darling, you must be strong for our sweet little baby on the way.” Against every instinct screaming at me in my head, I reached out and touched her stomach. I waited for her to jump back or remove my hand, but she simply smiled up at me, placing her hand over mine. I returned her beautiful smile. I wasn’t acting anymore.

“Our child will be just as beautiful as you,” Cat murmured. Later, I would wonder at her choice of words ( _“beautiful?” I was supposed to be a man)_. But presently, I chuckled and cupped her cheek in my palm.

“And you, Daisy.” With a gasp, I jerked my head towards the clock. “Six o’clock already? I can’t be late, love. I have to go.” I took both of her hands in mine and kissed her knuckles before moving dramatically across the stage. She, as if reading my mind, grabbed my hand.

“Benjamin, wait!” she cried, and a tear slid down her cheek. “Kiss me once more before you go!”

 _Whoa. Okay, I_ wasn’t _expecting that,_ I thought. Time seemed to stop. _Oh, God. Does she want me to…?_

I searched her eyes for some kind of confirmation, but they were completely devoid of Cat. All that was left was Daisy, who wanted Benjamin to kiss her. That was one of the things I admired most about Cat; it was so simple for her to completely shed herself while she acted. She committed herself entirely to her character. But at this point in time, I really wish Cat would give me a hint. Daisy wasn’t helping all that much.

I didn’t stop for more than a second. I strode towards her and slipped my hand behind her back, pressing close to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked into her eyes again hopelessly, not quite knowing what I expected to see. What I did see made my heart pound impossibly faster.

 _Daisy’s_ eyes were brimming with joy and contentment.

I let myself forget that Cat was Daisy right now. But I did not let myself forget that we were acting. I lifted my hand to Cat’s cheek and placed my thumb over her lips before kissing my thumb softly. I let my eyes shut. Somehow, I knew she had closed her eyes, too.

We “kissed” for several seconds. I could feel the warmth of Cat’s relieved exhale. Nothing existed except us and the stage, the little ledge that lifted us above the earth and allowed for magical scenes like this to happen. I knew I would never have this chance again.

The world beyond the stage flooded back in all at once as applause shattered Cat’s and my carefully constructed equanimity; it had just been an improv scene but had evolved into so much more. Too much more. I wanted to kick myself for letting it get so out of hand.

“Splendid!” Sikowitz cried. “My goodness, girls, the chemistry you fabricate between each other is simply astounding!”

Cat beamed at the compliment. “Thanks, Sikowitz! Jade makes it real easy. She’s a great partner.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look up at me. But I kept my eyes trained on Sikowitz. My mind was elsewhere.

“It’s good you should say that, because seeing that performance, I think I want to have a project!” Sikowitz declared. At the class’s groans, he added, “Now, now. Don’t worry. It won’t be too difficult. Just write and perform a scene with a partner. The scene must be at least twenty minutes long and have some sort of romantic element. No props. Due Friday.”

I had tuned out at this point, lost in my thoughts about what had just happened. I figured whatever Sikowitz was saying couldn’t be more important than my moping.

“Romantic element?” Robbie cried.

“Twenty minutes?” Rex barked.

“Keep talking, Rex, and I’ll make it thirty,” Sikowitz said cheerfully. Tori raised her hand. “Yes, Tori?”

“Will we be choosing our own partners?” she asked.

“Hmm…” Sikowitz leaned back on his heels. “Nope! Tori, you’re with Andre; Beck, with Robbie; and, obviously, Cat, with Jade. Any more questions? No? Alright, time for the lesson!”

Without looking at Cat, I made my way back to my seat, feeling our friends’ eyes boring holes into the both of us. I slumped in my chair for the rest of class.

Tori, who had leaned in towards me as I sat down, saw my expression and thought better of it.

* * *

At lunch, I wordlessly slid in the seat next to Beck. He, Andre, and Tori all looked at me and looked at each other. Cat was nowhere in sight.

“Um, Jade, we all thought your scene was really grea-” Tori began, but I silenced her with a glare.

“Jade, why are you even upset? It doesn’t make any sense. It’s not like Cat pushed you away or something,” Beck said. He knew I wouldn’t snap at him as harshly given our past. But my soft spot for him didn’t make me any less angry.

“Mind your business!” I spat, surveying the others. “And quit caring about me. It’s weird.”

“But Jade, we do care about you,” Andre said calmly. “We just want to understand why you’re upset.”

 _Because that stage kiss will be the closest I’ll ever get to kissing her in my entire life,_ I answered in my head, but outwardly, I just glared. “I said, ‘Mind. Your. Business.’”

“Speak of the devil,” Beck smiled as Cat plopped herself down cheerily next to me.

“Hi, everyone!” she greeted. She turned to me when I didn’t respond. “Hi, Jade! How come you look so mopey?”

“I’m not mopey,” I grunted.

“Okay…” Cat said thoughtfully. That girl could read me like a book. Even though I was constantly in a grumpy mood, she could tell when I was really feeling upset rather than just being myself. She also knew better than to prod. “Well, do you want to come over tonight so we can work on our project?”

“What project?” I asked.

“The project Sikowitz assigned, silly! You’re my partner!” she giggled. “You never pay attention, Jadey!” I gave her a look, and her giggles petered out. _Jadey._ The nickname was sweet. Too sweet.

“Okay, what do we have to do?” I asked mildly, taking a sip of my drink.

“We have to make a scene that’s at least twenty minutes long and has to have some kind of romantic element.”

I spat out my drink in Robbie’s face. _“What?”_

“Oh no, Robbie!” Cat yelped. She leaned over the table and wiped his face with a napkin. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

“It’s okay, Cat; I’m used to it,” Robbie sighed, and he took off his glasses. The others were helping Robbie out, too. The sight was infuriating. Especially frustrating was seeing Cat coddle him like that. Did she even know that he was head over heels for her? Probably not. She was oblivious to most things.

“A _romantic_ element?!” I exclaimed, trying to steer the conversation back on course. “Why?”

“Because he thought what you and Cat did with the improv scene was really cool!” Andre responded after wiping Robbie’s glasses. “What did he say about it? It was something like -”

 _“Splendid! My goodness, girls, the chemistry you fabricate between each other is simply astounding!”_ Cat completed with her best Sikowitz voice, almost falling out of her seat from laughter. “Wasn’t that so sweet of him?”

 _Fabricate._ I wished I could tell myself for sure that we weren’t simply _fabricating_ the chemistry. I wanted so badly for the chemistry to be real.

“It was really great, you two! Like, _insanely_ good! Maybe for your project, you should write the rest of Daisy and Benjamin’s story!” Tori suggested.

“What, a boring story about a guy going off to war?” I rolled my eyes. “That’s so lame. I want to do something serious. Something powerful and suspenseful.” Besides, I didn’t want to revisit Daisy’s joyful eyes.

“Cat has a say in this too, y’know, Jade,” Beck reasoned. I turned to Cat, who was looking up at me, listening intently.

“No, I like your idea, Jade!” Cat smiled.

“Cat, you’d like any idea,” Beck said. “Maybe tonight you two can think about it together.”

I only huffed in response. I wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the prospect of going to Cat’s house was terrifying. Being alone with her for who knows how long? It was too much. I had been to Cat’s house before - it was a huge, gorgeous house sitting in the perfect spot to view the San Gabriel mountains - and though I _had_ been there with just Cat and me alone together, those visits had happened before I had realized my feelings for Cat.

“Earth to Jade! Hello!” Beck was waving his hand in front of my face; I swatted his hand away.

“What? What is it?” I snapped.

“The bell,” he said. He never flinched when I snapped like that. Only one other person never flinched, and that was Cat. “It’s time to go.”

I got up and threw out my trash. When I turned to head back into the building, I nearly walked right into a sweetly beaming Cat. I stepped back and tried to look angry, failing miserably. “Watch out, Cat. I almost stomped on you.”

“You wouldn’t do that!” she trilled. “You’re too nice!”

“Call me nice again, and I’ll bite you,” I crossed my arms over my chest. “What do you want? I have to get to class.”

“You’re so silly, Jade!” she giggled, reaching out and touching my arm. I glanced down at her hand but pretended it was nothing. “Well, you never answered me at lunch! Do you want to come over tonight and work on the project?”

“It’s due on Friday. Today’s Wednesday. Why bother?” I responded. She laughed again. She could be annoying, but her laugh was so sweet.

“We can watch a movie after! Please come, Jadey! My parents and my brother are in Pensacola right now, and I’m soo bored after school.” When she saw my hesitation, she added, _“Pleaaase-y?”_

“Argh, fine. But I get to choose the movie.” I acted like she had just convinced me, but I was dead-set on going as soon as she said “Pensacola.” Why hadn’t her parents taken her, too? I had known for a while that Cat’s parents weren’t the best, but this sounded like it needed some investigating.

“Yaaay!” she squealed, grabbing my hand and bouncing up and down. “Okay, see you after school, Jadey!” She started to turn away.

“Wait!” I said, mentally kicking myself for sounding so desperate. But when Cat turned back around, her eyes so sweet and indulging, smiling up at me, all worry melted away. I smiled gently down at her. “You got a ride? Do you want me to drive you home?”

“I’d love to! I-I mean, I’d love that!” She beamed so brightly that I felt the need to look away lest my heart burst.

“Sweet. I’ll see you then.”

We parted ways. I stopped to take a deep breath, and when I opened them, Beck was standing there in front of me. I jumped back.

“Gah, why is everyone popping out at me today? What do you want, Beck?”

“What was that about?” he asked coolly.

“What’s it matter to you?” My eyes narrowed. I examined him carefully as he swept his hair back, his eyes darting away, somewhere behind me. I whipped around and saw nothing. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.”

“What, you’re not trying to get back with me, are you?” I said, half-jokingly. I had broken up with him about half a year ago, but I had heard him confess to Andre a couple of weeks back that Beck still felt “something” for me. After that, I had made sure he was the first to know I had feelings for Cat. He was supportive then. Now, he only stared back coldly.

“No,” was all he replied.

“Cool. Then do me a favor and get out of my way.” I pushed him aside before he could say anything more, rushing to class. He was acting strangely, but I had more important things to worry about; for the rest of the day, I was filled with fear and excitement for what was to come this evening.

* * *

As the bell rang for class to be released, I found myself rushing to Cat’s locker. _Slow down, Jade. You’re not supposed to be an obvious person. Quit acting like it._ I took my own advice and walked slower.

When I arrived at Cat’s locker, she was there, gathering the rest of her things. I smiled when I saw her.

“Hey, Kit Kat,” I greeted. I wanted to slap myself. _Kit Kat? What the heck? What kind of a nickname is -_

“You gave me a nickname! I love it!” Cat gasped, bouncing excitedly. “I thought you hated nicknames!”

_Kit Kat it is, then._

“Yeah, sorta. I figured it was time I gave you one, though.”

“Oh my gosh! I’m _honored!”_ She leaned towards me and lowered her voice to a whisper. “I won’t tell the others! They’ll get jealous.”

“Yeah, we don’t need that on our hands. It can be our little secret,” I whispered back, smirking. “Now hurry up. If we’re gonna do this project, let’s do it fast. I can’t drive at night for the life of me.”

Cat nodded excitedly and followed me out the door, like a puppy.

* * *

We arrived in Cat’s house about half an hour after school ended. She had already talked my ear off, and I was ready to raid her fridge, write the scene, and go home.

“...and so my brother isn’t really allowed to be around cats anymore!” Cat finished her story happily as she shut the front door behind us.

“Well, he’s around you,” I pointed out, smiling. Responding to her anecdote wasn’t something I’d normally do. I wouldn’t tell anybody this, but I acted differently around Cat when she and I were alone. I just wanted her to know that no matter how much of a jerk I was, I really did love her. And she did seem to know that, since she stuck around no matter how mean I was to her in front of our friends.

“I’m not a cat, silly! I’m a person, just like -” Her eyes widened, and she suddenly burst into laughter, supporting herself by putting her hand on my shoulder. “Oh! ‘Cause my _name’s_ Cat! That’s so funny!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let’s do this project, alright?” I said, placing my stuff down in the kitchen. “And let’s eat something. I’ll get hangry if I don’t have a snack.”

“Snacks! I love food! Do you want peanut butter crackers or candy or -”

“You know me best, Cat. Just choose whatever. I’ll set up in the living room.”

“Kay kay!” was her call from the kitchen. I took out a notebook and a pencil and settled on the couch, beginning to brainstorm. By the time Cat entered the living room with two plates of assorted snacks, I had covered half a page in scribbles and scratched-out ideas.

“Whatcha got, Jadey?” she asked as she settled down next to me and handed me a plate. I handed her the notebook and munched a cracker.

“I couldn’t think of much,” I said through a mouthful of crackers. Cat giggled but said nothing, scanning the notebook. I could see the mechanical thought behind her eyes, the thought that was always there - but you needed to know her well to see it. Cat was smart. I knew it, but no one else did. Or cared to.

“Why’d you cross this out?” she asked after a minute, showing me the notebook and pointing to a crossed out line. I squinted at it.

_Your eyes are divinity / And your lips, infinity. / May I call you mine / In this blessed proximity?_

I resisted the intense flush that threatened to rise from my neck. Of course, I had written that about her, but I hated writing mushy things. I hadn’t wanted her to see that - so I had scored the line through, multiple times. I scoffed nonchalantly. “It’s a crappy line, that’s why. Just verbal diarrhea.”

 _“I_ like it!” Cat protested, looking up at me and pouting. “I think it’s really beautiful!”

I frowned at her. “You like everything. No one else is going to like that line. It’s sappy. We’re not using it in the project.”

“Pleaaase, Jadey!” she begged, and she squeezed my hand.

“No.”

 _“Pleaaaase-y!”_ she squealed.

“No, Cat! What if someone asks who wrote that line? My reputation will be ruined!” I huffed.

“Please, please, _please,_ Jade! I love it so much! If anyone asks, you can just say I wrote it! I’ll play along, promise!” she said. She gave me her best puppy eyes. I considered it for a moment before capitulating.

“Argh, fine!” I grunted.

 _“Yaay!”_ she cheered. “Now, let’s get started on the rest of the scene!”

“Whoop-de-doo.”

For many minutes, we sat in silence as Cat began hammering out line after line in the scene. She stopped from time to time and bit her lip, in deep thought, before bowing her head and going back at it again. I fell asleep.

After what must have been an hour, I jerked awake to Cat shaking my shoulder gently.

“Hngh - nngh - wha?” I snorted. Cat shoved the notebook in my arms. She had a big grin on her face.

“I finished!” she beamed. Suddenly, her face fell. “I’m sorry, were you asleep?”

I glared at her tiredly. “Gee, I wonder if I was asleep, Cat! No, it was an extended blink!”

She grinned in relief. “Oh, great! I thought you were asleep. Now read it!”

I would have gotten angry, but I wanted to get home and sleep. So I settled for a dirty look and picked up the notebook, my eyes widening at the sheer amount she had written. It spanned several pages. “Cat, you wrote all this by yourself?”

“Yes!” she said before looking down at her hands which were laced together nervously. “I wanted to make you something special.”

I eyed her for a moment. For me? The idea made my stomach explode. I looked at the notebook and scanned the pages, my furrowed brow steadily loosening. When I finished, I looked up to Cat, her eyes fearful and soft.

“Do you… like it?” she asked apprehensively after a few beats of silence.

I didn’t respond. Instead, I took the pencil from between her fingers and began scrawling in the margins, taking notes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her countenance, crestfallen.

“You… don’t like it,” she said, with a disappointed tone of finality. Her frame shriveled, but she almost immediately hid it with a smile. “I’ll make it better, I promise!”

“I like it,” I said. Cat, for the first time since I met her, was stunned into silence. I looked up at her to see her mouth agape. I smiled. “I was just making notes on my favorite parts.”

“R-really?” she stammered. I had never seen her glow brighter.

“Yes, Cat, really.” I chuckled. “Let’s rehearse it.”

She clasped her hands together in excitement.“Kay kay!”

* * *

I’ll admit, I stayed over at her house that night. Not because I forced her to let me - I didn’t _want_ to. But night had fallen, and Cat begged me to stay because she didn’t want me to get in an accident, and she needed help with her homework, and _“How can you leave me all alone when there are burglars around? Do you want me to die?!”_

So I stayed the night, and it was remarkably normal. We slept at each other’s sides as we had done when we were younger; her little snores were endearing as ever. When I asked her why her family had left her alone at home, she avoided the question and began rambling about something else. I was upset. I knew they had left her here out of spite. So I stayed and made sure she was cared for.

I drove her to school the next morning. She had already talked my ear off by the time we stepped into the school, and I was glad to see Beck standing by my locker, ready to rescue me from her blabbering. He turned as we entered, and when his eyes fell on Cat, his gaze darkened. He looked back to me.

“Morning, Jade. Cat,” he added as an afterthought. Cat beamed.

“Good morning, Beck!” she grinned. “Have you started working on your scene with Robbie?”

“Cool,” Beck said, clearly not listening. His eyes were trained on me. “Jade, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?”

I smirked at him. “Sure. See you in first block, Cat,” I said, and she cantered happily away, but not before glancing between us concernedly.

I turned my attention back to Beck. “What is it?”

“Jade, I… look.” He swept his hair back nervously. “I’m sorry, alright? I know I didn’t deserve you before, but… please. Just give me another chance.”

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, scoffing. “Why am I not surprised you’d come crawling back? You made your decision the moment you got cozy with that Northridge gank. Now I’ve moved on, and I suggest you do, too.”

“Yeah, Jade. About you ‘moving on.’ Tori was telling me that you were probably just trying to use Cat for something, and I didn’t want to believe it. But now, I don’t know what to believe. I mean, seriously? You and Cat?”

I stiffened. My breath caught in my throat. I wanted to throttle him.

“There’s no chance,” he continued. “And… you didn’t _do_ anything to her last night, did you? I noticed you drove her to school. I hope you didn’t spend the night at her place or anything.”

My mouth fell open. _He didn’t…_

“Beck, I’m going to do you a favor. When I get to three, you will walk away. I will _pretend_ I didn’t hear a word of what you just said to me, and I _won’t_ rip your throat out. If you’re not out of my sight by the time I get to three…” I stepped close to his ear and hissed the next words: _“I’m going to make you wish you’d never been born.”_

“Jade, don’t -”

_“One!”_

“Please, just -”

_“Two!”_

He sighed defeatedly and walked away. The grin that came to my face was pained but satisfied. “Three,” I muttered, turning around to open my locker.

* * *

At lunch, Beck sat at the end of the table furthest from me. When everyone else arrived to eat, I couldn’t help but notice Cat avoiding Tori’s eyes, and vice versa, as they performed the same avoidance in seating that Beck and I had done minutes before. I chuckled. “Oh, did I miss a cat fight?”

“What are you talking about?” Robbie asked, clueless as ever.

“Nothing,” Cat mumbled, staring down at the table with her hands in her lap.

“Yeah, nothing’s wrong,” Tori echoed. The tension thickened. _The slumber party on Friday is going to be so funny._

“Well, this is going to be an entertaining lunch, isn’t it?” I snorted.

“I still have no idea what’s going on,” Robbie said.

“Don’t worry about it, Robbie.” The last thing I needed was him getting tangled up in this mess; he would probably use it as an excuse to get closer to Cat. And that wasn’t going to happen - not on my watch. “Hey, Cat. Why don’t I come over tonight to practice our scene? I’ll pay for a pizza.”

At that, Cat’s previously rueful eyes lit up. She beamed. “That’d be great!”

I smirked and took a bite of my salad, casting an expectant glance up at Beck and Tori, who were exchanging knowing looks. I knew that inviting myself over would stir the drama pot, and I was living for it. But what happened next caught me off guard.

“Weren’t you and Robbie supposed to go out for coffee tonight, Cat?” Beck asked, glaring at me.

Cat gasped. “O-Oh my gosh, you’re right!” She covered her mouth with her hand and glanced back and forth between Robbie and me, looking quite overwhelmed. “I don’t know what to do!”

“What you _do,_ Cat,” I huffed, “is cancel your plans with Robbie and practice the scene with me. School’s more important than play, isn’t it?” I made sure my tone was dripping with sweetness masking my rude intentions. Beck, Tori, and even Robbie frowned at me. They all knew.

“Yeah, Cat, it’s alright. I know the scene is more important. We can always reschedule,” Robbie sighed.

“I-I… I’m sorry, Robbie! This weekend, maybe?” Cat said, pouting. I looked away from her to stop the feeling of pity that was rushing into my chest, turning my gaze to Robbie, Tori, and Beck, instead. I was greeted by their collective glare.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he responded, still scowling.

I grinned at how I had effectively put off Robbie’s little “date” with Cat, made Tori and Beck uncomfortable, _and_ arranged another hangout with Cat after school.

The tension, however, was undeniable. Andre, who hadn’t said a word about the entire ordeal, looked up from his lunch at the silence, took one look at everyone’s faces, and said, “Man, what is _with_ everyone today?”

* * *

When I went to Cat’s house after school, she seemed upset about something. I tried to ignore it, but it began seeping into our rehearsal. Her shoulders drooped, and she forgot her lines when she had recalled them perfectly the night before. She didn’t meet my eyes during the romantic parts; her voice was soft, as if it was coming from behind a sheet of cotton. Finally, I had had enough.

“Rose, there’s so much in store for us,” she sighed. “Don’t you understand that -”

“Cat, what on _earth_ is up with you?” I interrupted. She looked down at her hands and began fidgeting nervously.

“I-I dunno what you’re talking about…” she murmured.

“Cat, I - look. Just - just sit down. C’mere.” I took her hands and led her to the couch just in time for her to burst into tears. Without thinking, my arms encircled her shoulders, and I cradled her against me. “I gotcha. I’m here, Kit Kat.”

“T-T-Tori was sayin’ that… th-that…” Her sentence was cut off by sobs that racked her shoulders. I stroked her hair soothingly.

“Take your time.” My heart broke, watching her cry uncontrollably. I reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She clung to my arm as I stroked her cheek with my thumb. When her breaths stabilized and she leaned into my chest, I asked softly, “What did Tori say?”

“Sh-she… she said that you were trying to manipulate me… and that I should be more careful around you.” Cat sniffled and rubbed her eyes. My brow knitted. _Vega…_ She heaved a heavy sigh. “I got upset because I knew you wouldn’t do something like that… b-but she got upset, too. I hate fighting with my friends, Jade!” she cried, looking up at me helplessly. “I just want us all to be happy!”

“I know. I know, Cat.” I hugged her close to me. “You don’t need to listen to her… You know me better than anyone. You know I wouldn’t do something like that.”

She sniffled and wrapped her arms snug around me, before resting her chin on my chest to gaze tearfully into my eyes. “Y-you… you don’t think she’ll cancel the Christmas party, will she?”

“Oh, Cat, of course not. Don’t think like that. A couple of arguments here and there aren’t going to destroy our group’s bond.” I smiled down at her as her eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“Really. We’re a team. We’ll all be together forever. Through thick and thin. No matter what.” Cat stared at me and suddenly erupted into giggles, her cheeks turning pink. “What?!”

“Jade, that was so lame,” she laughed, “even for me!”

“Well, it’s true!” I chuckled, relieved to see her laughing again. “But don’t tell anyone I said that, alright? It’ll stain my image.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Jadey.” She beamed as she nuzzled my chest. My breath caught in my throat at the nickname and the affection, but I played it off with a light cough, hoping my cheeks weren’t flushing. “Jade, your heart is racing! Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” I sighed, shutting my eyes as she started combing her fingers through my hair. “Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

On Friday morning, I awoke, lying on Cat’s living room couch, to my phone’s alarm blaring. And there she was, lying on top of me, nestled cozily between my legs with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, her sweet rest uninterrupted by the alarm. Her calm visage did more to jerk me awake than did my alarm. I cursed. My heart leapt to my throat. I turned off the alarm before it could wake her up.

 _How did this happen…?_ I tried to recall the events of the previous evening, but all that remained of it in my memory was the two of us talking and laughing as we drifted off to sleep. Could it really have been that domestic? Seeing her arms coiled so protectively around my waist, I couldn’t believe it. How could something so… _normal_ have provoked that affection? _Unless… she actually enjoyed just spending time with me?_

I shook the idea from my thoughts and checked the time. 7:32. We would have to head to school fast, or we would be late. Swallowing thickly, I decided to lean forward and shake Cat’s shoulder gently.

“Cat? Cat, we fell asleep. It’s time to wake up,” I murmured. Blinking awake slowly, she stirred, and when she came to her senses, she grinned up at me.

“Morning, Jadey,” she hummed as she yawned and stretched. I gulped. _Adorable._ But she didn’t seem to be fazed by waking up on top of me. Her nonchalance only served to dishearten me; I knew she only saw us falling asleep together as friends. I pushed away the thought and smiled at her. “Morning. I’ll make breakfast. You go get ready.”

“What about you?” she asked, looking at the clock. “You’ll be late!”

“I’ll be alright. Now, shoo.”

She somewhat reluctantly climbed off me and rushed upstairs to begin getting ready. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before heading to the kitchen, starting to gather the ingredients for pancakes, still thinking about her. I couldn’t get the image of her sleeping face out of my head. Her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling softly, her cheek pressed against my chest. Her features soft and forgiving, just as perfect as she was in wakefulness. Her body, like moonlight, pressed up against my own like it was the only thing in the world.

* * *

We arrived at school just in time for the warning bell to ring. Beck, Tori, and Robbie seemed to have cooled off since yesterday, and everyone was awash with excitement and anticipation for presenting our scenes - and for the Christmas party tonight. I couldn’t help but feel some excitement myself.

“How’s everyone feeling?” Andre greeted as Cat and I approached the group, beginning to lead us to the classroom. “Ready to present the scenes?”

“Jade and I worked really hard! I’m so excited!” Cat cheered.

“Cat wrote ours, though. And it’s not half bad,” I chuckled. I ignored the others’ looks of mild surprise at my praise.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Tori remarked.

“That’s a first,” Robbie dared to mutter, and I shot him a glare, silencing him quickly.

“Let’s just get to class,” Beck sighed. His gaze had been boring into my skull the whole time, but I was paying him no mind. It was obvious he could sense that _something_ had shifted between Cat and me last night. And I had no intention of letting him know exactly what it was.

* * *

Sikowitz was alight with excitement when we entered. He was wearing a huge ugly Christmas sweater and reindeer antlers that were decked with Christmas lights, and he _ho ho hoed_ loudly as we filed in the classroom. “Is everyone ready to share their projects?” he bellowed.

“We’re ready!” Cat squealed, bouncing excitedly. “Jade and I wanna go first, Sikowitz! Pleaaasey?”

“Who said we wanna go first?” I protested as I plopped down in my chair.

“Now, now, Cat. Settle down.” He patted her head and gently steered her to the chair next to me. “You and Jade can go last. I want Tori and Andre first.”

“Awww… dangit.” She pouted and crossed her arms, but the disappointment in her face melted away as Tori and Andre stepped onto the stage.

“Hey, everyone!” she began. “This is a little something Andre and I are calling ‘The Tiniest Mistletoe.’”

Tori and Andre began presenting their scene. As always, Andre was performing better than her. His technique and style were far more mature, and as everyone knows, Tori’s a little bit… _egotistical._ That quality showed in the scene as she routinely tried to steal the spotlight, while Andre’s much more interesting character was overshadowed again and again. It was clear who had written the piece, and I was glad when it was over. I saw Cat giggle a little when she noticed how I refused to clap.

“Robbie and Beck, you’re next!” Sikowitz declared.

“Hi, guys,” Beck started. His eyes swept the classroom and landed on me. I met his gaze steadily. “This is ‘The Principle.’ Robbie and I worked really hard on it, so we hope you enjoy it.”

It was clear in his eyes that he meant for me to pay close attention. I would soon regret obliging as the plot began to unfold.

_That son of a…_

Beck played a character, Robin, who was attempting to win the affections of Robbie’s character, Chester. But Chester was brushing Robin off, citing Chester’s affections for another man. Robin retreated, defeated, and began a soliloquy divulging his intense love for Chester. It was sickening, brimming with trite professions of attraction and puffed-up profundities that were painful to listen to. I almost walked out of the room.

Then, it was revealed that Chester had made up his attraction for the other man just to bring Robin’s attraction to him to the tipping point. My hands balled into fists as Chester collapsed into Robin’s arms, confessing his affections that had “always existed.”

It didn’t make any sense. It was a weak turn of the plot, and he knew it. _I_ knew it. And that’s why it would never work in real life, either. That’s why I had told Beck to move on. By the time Beck and Robbie had taken their bows, I had dug my nails so deep into my own hands that little red crescent moons were peppered across the heels of my palms. I only noticed them when Cat, noticing the icy glower Beck and I were shooting each other, put her hand on mine.

“Jade?” she whispered. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I accidentally snapped, wishing I could take it back when I saw the hurt in her face. I softened a little and managed to pat her hand. “Let’s just do this.”

She smiled, and we stood, crossing over to the stage.

“This,” I said, “is ‘Thorns.’” Nothing more needed to be said. I stepped back and composed myself before beginning.

It went smoothly. Cat executed every line perfectly, her voice, movements, and cadence fitting perfectly with my own. As it had done when she and I had been Daisy and Benjamin, the rest of Earth fell away from around us. All that was left was the stage, the curtains, her, and me.

Without saying it, we knew that we were both imagining our scene as it would appear in real life. Us two standing together on the cliff at the edge of the world. Jasmines braided into her hair, a crown made from roses nestled atop mine. The stars twinkling above us, and in our eyes. The moonlight providing the illusion that we were tucked inside a snowglobe, its glassy dome stretching so far above us that the light glistening upon it could be mistaken for the accidental twinkle of some dusty comet. As she moved across the grassy clifftop, I could feel the breeze that swept across it; I could scent the sweet dew that was forming on the tips of the blades of grass. As Cat stared up in wonder at the sky, exclaiming, “Rose! It’s snowing!” I could feel chills as I gazed upward, too, and watched the gentle ice spiral down from the heavens. My heart soared as she likened the snow to stars.

“I’m not surprised the stars found it fit to fall for you tonight, Jasmine,” I smiled as I took her hand and draped her arm upon my shoulder. I framed her waist with my arm and took her other hand, beginning to waltz with her across the frosty clifftop. She was peering joyfully into my eyes as we danced. And my heart throbbed.

In her face remained the starry eyes of Cat. _Not_ Jasmine.

It threw me off for not more than a second. I delivered the pivotal line - the line that Cat held so dear.

_“Your eyes are divinity / And your lips, infinity. / May I call you mine / In this blessed proximity?”_

A sob broke from her chest. This hadn’t been planned, but I bundled her closer to my chest, the movement natural when it was her body within my arms.

However, she chose that moment to look up into my eyes tearfully, joyfully, and say, “Call me anything you like… just don’t let another calamitous day pass, a day in which I am not your flower!”

Alarms blared in my head. I racked my brain. _That wasn’t in the lines. That wasn’t there._ My heart pounded. But I was thinking more about the words she had said than I was about improvising.

“Oh, Jasmine…” I breathed, flooded with emotion. My hands framed her face as our movements slowed. I rested my forehead against hers and gazed deep into her eyes.

_“If tomorrow I must without you be,_

_Let me die today._

_If someone says I am not true to thee,_

_Worry not, and cast them away._

_Have faith in my love_

_Steadfast as the stars above_

_And you’ll be mine, for all to see_

_Mine till the end of days.”_

She stared at me. We were wonderstruck. My lips had moved of their own accord, and the sentiment they released had shifted the world. Tears filled her eyes, and one tore down her cheek just as applause began to thunder about the room. We took a bow. She didn’t release my hand as we made our way back to our seats. In fact, I noticed her furtive glances towards me as Sikowitz showered us in praise.

“Spectacular! Bravo, brav _-o,_ girls!” he clapped. “Goodness me, did you both write that together?”

“Well… sort of,” Cat chuckled nervously, and I met her gleaming eyes.

_Sort of, indeed._

* * *

Lunch was filled with excited chatter. The anger and hurt from yesterday seemed to have dissolved entirely, as the others spoke with enthusiasm about the upcoming Christmas party.

“I’ll bring cookies and cupcakes!” Cat offered.

“Sounds good, Cat. Everyone else can bring drinks, games, and things. And we can order a couple of pizzas,” Tori said.

“This is gonna be awesome, you guys!” Robbie grinned.

“Yeah! I love feeling the Christmas spirit! I can play your piano, right, Tori?” Andre laughed, showcasing an impressive glissando on his keyboard, starting to play the familiar tune of ‘Sleigh Ride.’

“Aah, God!” I cried out in mock pain. They all turned to me immediately. “You guys, I think I’m getting tooth rot from how infuriatingly sappy you’re all being. Shut up before I need dentures.”

“Aw, Jade! Don’t be such a Grinch!” Cat giggled as she nudged me gently with her shoulder. I was going to snap at her, but her touch made my heart skip a beat, choking me up, so I grumbled instead, looking down at my salad. I saw Andre smirk, and Cat blush. No matter how much I relished the drama, it did feel nice to see our friends inclined to tease me about my feelings for Cat than be upset at me for them. I figured what I had said during Cat’s and my scene had changed their minds about my intentions with her. Even Beck seemed to have cooled off about it.

“Oh my God, Jade, are you feeling okay?” Tori suddenly gasped.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. What are you talking about?” I huffed.

“Tori, she was smiling,” Beck chuckled.

“Oh!” Tori exclaimed. “That’s… weird.”

“Tori!” Cat cried, her brows knitting. “That’s not very nice! Jade smiles all the time.”

“Not around _us,”_ Andre chuckled.

“Hm. _I’ve_ seen her smile a bunch.” Cat chewed her food thoughtfully before her mind was taken up by some new, unrelated thought. Meanwhile, Beck, Andre, and Tori were giving each other knowing looks. I turned my attention away, more than ready to go home so I could prepare for the party.

* * *

When I got home, I dropped my bag immediately and rushed to my bedroom to pick out an outfit. The party started at five, and I needed to get ready as fast as possible so I could pick up snacks on the way there. After I got changed and did my makeup, I charged out the door, grabbing my phone off the kitchen counter. I turned it on as I hopped in the car, just to see a text message from Cat. Butterflies burst in my chest, and a grin spread across my cheeks.

_4:36 PM - Kit Kat: See you at the party, Jadey! Don’t be late! :)_

I chuckled aloud as I responded.

_4:39 PM - Me: not making any promises_

She replied almost immediately, making my heart race impossibly faster.

_4:39 PM - Kit Kat: If you’re late, I’ll eat all of the Lofthouse sugar cookies I’m bringing to the party!_

_4:39 PM - Me: omg you bought those???????_

_4:39 PM - Kit Kat: I know they’re your favorite. ;)_

_4:40 PM - Me: awww_

_4:40 PM - Me: ur the best jasmine_

_4:40 PM - Me: dont let it get to ur head tho_

_4:41 PM - Kit Kat: Haha!_

_4:41 PM - Kit Kat: See ya there, Rosie!_ _🌹_ _💮_

I beamed so big that my cheeks hurt, putting my phone down and resting my forehead against the steering wheel. It was going to be quite a night. But I was living for it.

* * *

When Tori welcomed me into her house, all of the others were already there, setting up the decorations and food. Tinsel and Christmas lights were hung delicately from the ceilings; little reindeer statues were positioned in corners; the food was arranged in an elegant fashion on Tori’s kitchen counter. Peppy Christmas music was drifting from the television speakers. Extra blankets were piled on the couch, as it was going to be an uncharacteristically cold night for LA. Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Cat greeted me enthusiastically as I handed my snacks to Tori.

“Alright, alright. Chill out, you guys. I’m only here to watch movies,” I scoffed.

“And eat these cookies!” Cat squealed as she gestured to the red and green frosted cookies she had brought for me.

“And that. But don’t think I’m, like, _excited_ about this or anything. I’m just hungry.”

“Alright, sure, Jade…” Andre chuckled skeptically. “We all know you’re a big softie on the inside, though.” He poked me in the ribs. I shot him a dagger eyes. His hand went behind his neck as cleared his throat nervously, making the others laugh.

When everything was set up, we sat in the living room to play Monopoly.

“Alright, I brought the game, so I get to pick my piece first!” Robbie declared, holding up the little top hat one. “This one’s me!”

“No, _I_ want it!” Rex protested, and Robbie grumbled but, unsurprisingly, capitulated, reaching for the thimble instead.

“I want the little kitty cat!” Cat clapped, making grabby hands for the cat piece, as it was too far away for her to grasp. I reached across the table and picked it up for her, placing it in her open palm and watching her admire it out of the corner of my eye. I struggled not to smile as I reached for the battleship.

Robbie started the game, and I, with my extensive Monopoly knowledge accrued over the years, began to accumulate money quickly. Not even ten minutes into the game, however, Cat landed on the _Go to Jail_ space.

“Oh no!” Cat cried, putting her hand over her mouth as Tori moved her piece to the jail cell square. She grabbed my arm and shook it frantically. “Jade, Jade! Break me out of jail!”

“I can’t break you out of jail, Cat,” I rolled my eyes as I counted the bills that were piling in my hand. “You can bail yourself out, though.”

“I only have fifteen dollars,” she pouted.

I chuckled. “Alright, c’mere.” I beckoned her close to me with my finger, and she obliged. I deepened my voice. “Gee, Cat, I sure am hungry. Why don’t you take me out to dinner?”

“Kay kay!” Cat giggled. “Let’s go to WP24!”

“I like your style!” I waited a second, then patted my stomach, making her laugh. “That dinner was delicious! Let me pay you back for that fine evening, Miss Valentine.”

“No, please! It’s on me!”

“No, no. Don’t you do this, now. Here.” I passed her one hundred dollars in Monopoly money, causing her to squeal excitedly.

“Yaay! Now I can get out of jail and rebuild my life!”

“You sure can.” I leaned back again nonchalantly, pretending not to see the entire group’s astonished eyes on me. It was becoming a little uncomfortable, and I was more than grateful when suddenly, a huge clap of thunder sounded, racking the windows with shudders. Everyone except me jumped, and Cat clung to my arm. Moments later, the steady hammering of rain began sounding against the window panes.

“Rain? In LA?” Andre said. “What the heck is going on with the world lately?”

“We were supposed to have completely clear skies tonight!” Robbie exclaimed, rushing to the windows to see if it was really raining outside.

The others murmured anxiously, but I only rolled my eyes. “Rain, fascinating. Robbie, while you’re up there, get me a soda.”

“Why, are your legs broken?” he protested.

“No,” I responded, not looking up from the Monopoly board, “but yours will be if you don’t move it.”

He grumbled and went to go get me the soda. I snickered, placing my bills back down on the table. _I changed my mind. I_ am _glad I came._

* * *

After Monopoly (which I won), the group settled together on the couch for karaoke. Tori and Cat sang ‘Jingle Bells’ together first. Then, Tori (of course) wanted to sing a solo, after which Cat sang Santa Baby (which stirred feelings within me that I struggled to ignore). Afterwards, Cat forced me to get up and sing with her, so we did the Christmas Song together, which warmed my heart as well as my cheeks. When I settled back down on the couch between her and Beck, it was with considerable butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

“Having fun?” Beck whispered to me as Andre stepped up to the middle of the lounge, beginning to sing the opening to ‘Silver Bells.’

“Why do you care?” I whispered back icily as I took a sip of my soda.

“Easy, tiger,” he murmured as he shifted closer to me. I bristled. He didn’t notice. “I liked your scene today.”

“It was all Cat. She’s a great writer.”

“Well, Cat didn’t perform it all herself. Give yourself some credit.” I noticed his hand inching closer… and closer…

“What do you want, Beck?” I hissed, swatting his hand away.

“Nothing. I can’t even talk to you anymore? Is that it?” he asked. His tone was soft, but his tongue was sharp. Hurt, even.

“No, it’s just that I thought I made it clear that I don’t want you anymore, yet you’re still trying to get me back. I’m not blind, Beck. I understood your scene.” Until then, I had been avoiding his gaze, but now I raised my eyes to his. He was smiling in relief.

“So you see?”

“See what?”

“See how what you’re doing to Cat isn’t right.”

_No._

I almost crushed my soda can. He hadn’t listened to what I had said during the scene at all. That, or he was just playing stupid.

I was tired of being accused of wanting to hurt her. Yes, I have thorns, but I do have a soft side for those whom I love. And Beck, besides Cat, knew my soft side better than anyone. He understood what I felt for Cat. It was plain as day, even to self-absorbed Tori. But when I’m conniving, people brush it off as “Jade being Jade.” When I fall in love and show my soft side, it’s impossible for people to believe that I’m a human being - that Jade can be Jade, and that can mean being nice, too. Besides, Beck had fallen in love with the soft side of me; why was he still going on about how I was _manipulating_ Cat? Was he in denial? Did he _want_ to believe I was using Cat to make him jealous? I didn’t know. All I knew was that what I wanted most now was to punch him square in the nose.

“Beck,” I began, keeping my tone level as my blood boiled. “I am not manipulating Cat.”

“I really think you need to stop lying to yourself. For your own good. I _love_ you, Jade. I just want what’s best for you. For us.”

 _Enough._ With that, I leaped up. _“You need to stop acting like you know anything about anything!”_ I shrieked. The hypothetical record scratched. All eyes were on us. Everyone went silent. But I had the feeling they all knew this crescendo between Beck and me was well on its way. _“Just get over yourself! Get over_ me!”

“Jade, don’t -”

 _“Leave me alone!”_ I yelled, throwing the rest of my soda on him. I ran away, up the stairs, and into Tori’s room, where I opened the window and crawled onto the roof, sitting down there as the icy rain pelted my body. It soaked through my clothes and my hair, but it did something to numb the burning pain in my heart. The chill was more than welcome. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, shutting my eyes and doing my best to think about absolutely nothing.

It wasn’t long before I heard the window sliding open and shut again, and a familiar little redhead settled down next to me. She sat so close that our thighs touched, but I didn’t mind. I welcomed it, even. But I said nothing, and I didn’t dare look at her.

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here, Jadey.”

Cat was the first to break the silence, but she did so gently, reaching out to touch my elbow with the tenderness of a doe.

“Go ‘way…” I muttered, but I didn’t mean it, and she knew.

“I’m sorry Beck said those mean things to you,” she continued. “I… I thought he was being unfair.”

“You heard us?” I asked, and I finally looked up at her. She was peering at me with her lovely dark eyes, her clothes and velvet hair completely soaked. She seemed even more beautiful like this, with the water making her skin twinkle like she was made of glass. Or stars.

“Y-yeah… sorry. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop.” She chuckled a little nervously and bent her head to look down at her hands, which had begun to fidget. “He’s been a meanie lately.”

“He has been. Please don’t believe anything he says about… you and me.” I reached out absentmindedly and brushed away a lock of hair that had plastered itself to her cheek. She met my gaze again, anxiously this time.

“What does he say about us?” she asked.

“Just… he’s just saying that I’m using you to get him back. That I don’t actually like you. As a friend,” I quickly added. _Phew. Close call. Keep it together, Jade. Stay cool._

“I guess I should cast him away then, huh?” Cat giggled, and I allowed a soft laugh to fall from my lips. She was alluding to the line I had improvised in our scene today. I had a feeling we were both going to remember it for a while, even if we hadn’t talked about it afterwards.

I thought back to when we were presenting the scene, how Cat hadn’t been playing her character entirely that morning. During rehearsals, she had completely become her character. Through each run, I had looked in her eyes as we danced, and there was no hint of Cat. Only Jasmine existed when we practiced. But when we had gotten up on the stage today, Cat didn’t completely let go of herself. And that was why, as I waltzed with her on the clifftop, I had looked into her earthy eyes and seen not the wistful, peaceful Jasmine, but the dreamy, happy Cat, whose little arm was wrapped easily around my shoulder. Part of me hoped she had remained herself purposefully so she could truly enjoy existing, alone with me, on the clifftop. The other part of me felt this was wishful thinking, and it was more likely that she was just nervous, which would also explain why she had strayed from the script.

_How hard is it to just ask?_

“Cat…” I began, swallowing thickly before tilting my head up to the sky. “Is there… a reason you went off script today?”

“I…” Cat avoided looking at me directly. She took a lock of her hair between her fingers and played with it nervously. “I… um… I don’t know…”

“Just stage fright?” I asked. I felt her staring at me but acted coolly, as if it didn’t make my heart pound. She splayed her hands behind her on the roof to prop herself up and averted her gaze again.

It took everything in me, but I tore my eyes from the sky and looked down at her. Her sweater was soaked through completely, and she had begun to shiver.

_Put your arm around her. Just do it._

I couldn’t. I kept looking at her, dumbfounded at her beauty. She was pensive. I could tell by the way she worried her lip between her teeth, a tic she had when she was deep in thought or nervous. I couldn’t help noticing the raindrops that settled like dew upon her eyelashes, and how they remained perched there on the tips as she blinked. _What are you thinking about?_ I wanted to ask her. The words were stuck in my throat. _What do you want to tell me?_

“Something more than that.”

When she finally answered, it took the breath out of me, even before she lifted her eyes shyly to meet mine. I saw her swallow as our fingertips brushed. I took her hand, and the other, trembling, went to cup her cheek. I felt as if I was watching this happen in the third person - without any volition of my own.

Our surroundings seemed as ethereal and heavenly as they had during the scene, and it was this otherworldly nature of the moment that threw all senses - except touch - to the wind. The scent, sound, sight, and taste of the rain seemed to have muted entirely as the feeling of Cat consumed my world, devouring my instincts. Slowly, I leaned in, and our eyes closed as our lips met.

She sighed in contentment; I felt her smile softly against my lips. The rain had melted into the sweetness of her mouth. Relief flooded my body. I took her in my arms, and she relaxed into my grip as if it were the most natural feeling in the world.

Our hearts’ union was a marvel to me, the product of some miraculous circumstance. The fact _was_ that I didn’t deserve Cat - but that only meant I would work every day to correct that truth. I was thankful the universe was willing to grant wish after wish of mine to guide me up to this moment, the moment that would lead into a lifetime of me bettering myself to become deserving of her affection. It would happen, but I needed every miracle I could get.

And perhaps it was owing to this chain of worldly miracles, the magnanimous nature of the entire day, that provoked the air around us to freeze, and the raindrops to crisp into snowflakes, as Cat and I kissed, that perfect winter night, on the roof.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

❅ ❆ ❅ ❅ ❆ ❅

❅ ❆

❆ ❆ _Happy Holidays!_ ❆ ❅ 

❅ ❆ ❆ ❆ ❅ ❅

❆ ❅ ❅ ❆

❆ 

❅ ❆ ❆ ❆ ❆ 

❅ ❅ ❅

❅ 

❅ ❅

❅ ❆ 

❆ 

❅ ❅ 

❅

❆ 


End file.
